Miss Fortune
by Angel.78.like
Summary: Akuma! What did Chloe do? Marinette becomes Miss Fortune, probably the strongest akuma yet. Chat really doesn't want to fight her and Ladybug is gone! How will this end? Will Hawkmoth finally win? Or is Marinette strong enough to save herself? R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Noooooooooooo!"

She looked at the ground, there was her master-piece. She worked on that for 4 months and now it lays on the ground, in pieces.

"You will pay for this." she warned.

The person who ripped her master-piece in pieces is Chloe Bourgeois, of course it was _her_.

Ooohh and she messed with the wrong person, Chloe will pay. Because the person she messed with knows a thing or two of revenge, even though she didn't look like it.

Because she messed with Marinette, aka Ladybug. But of course Chloe (or anyone) didn't know that. Marinette's master-piece was a beautiful dress, a wedding dress. She made it for a friend of her mother and the teacher heard about it. So she asked if Marinette could show her dress to the class. Of course Marinette did, only Chloe ruined her dress. It cost a lot, now all gone. And also no dress for her mother's friend!

Chloe did it before the teacher arrived. When the teacher arrived Marinette was on her knees, head in her hands and crying her eyes out. The only thing heard was Marinette's sobbing. After 2 minutes the teacher spoke up: "What happened here?"

Marinette looked up, eyes red from crying and full of sadness, said nothing. Chloe did say something: "What happened is that I did something GREAT! I finally got rid of that … thing she has been talking about for 4 months! I helped the world to get rid of that thing. I am the best! Don't you think Adri-kins? I saved the world even better than Ladybug! HA and I have helped her …client as well."

Then Chloe focussed her attention on Marinette. "What a shame that your family has to pay this, I guess that I helped the world a little more. Because your family's bakery will be no more."

Everyone looked shocked at Chloe, how can she say that? How can she do this? What happens next?

Marinette looked at Chloe, sadness moving to anger. "HOW DARE YOU?! MAKE FUN OF ME, FINE! BUT MY FAMILY! YOU…..YOU RUINED MY LIFE! BUT MORE IMPORTANT, YOU RUINED MY FAMILY'S LIFE! BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU - YOU SPOILED BRAT! YOU DIDN'T SAVE THE WORLD ,YOU RUINED MINE! You're nothing like Ladybug!" Marinette let all her anger out, not be saying this. She did it be slapping Chloe, as hard as she could.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Chloe screamed out in pain.

"Marinette and Chloe! Stop this now! Go to the principal's office." The teacher said.

But Marinette didn't go to the principal's office, she just ran out.

Alya and the rest of the class didn't talk during it all because they were to shocked to do anything. When Marinette ran out Alya ran out as well, to go after Marinette.

Marinette just ran, to anywhere. After 10 minutes of running she stopped in an alley. She look around and guess where she was. Close to the Eiffel tower.

"Tikki, spots on!" She was for now Ladybug, she jumped with her yo-yo. A moment later she was on the top of the Eiffel tower. "Spots off." She was so high that one could see her true identity.

"Marinette, I am so sorry." Tikki said, trying to help.

"I am sorry Tikki but I don't want to talk right now." Marinette took off her earrings. She hid them somewhere on the Eiffel tower.

MLBMLBMLB

"Fly away little akuma and evilize her!"

MLBMLBMLB

When the akuma was next to Marinette it stopped. Marinette noticed the akuma and stretched her arm out, a signal to stop it. "Hawkmoth, please, let me pick a place for the akuma. Because yours are too predictable." And she pointed to her left elastic in her hair. The akuma flew in the elastic.

"I am Hawkmoth."

"I know blah blah, miraculous blah blah, call me Miss Fortune." Marinette said.

"But I get to name you!" Hawkmoth said.

"Not anymore!" Marinette said.

"Ugh fine…"

A dark …uh…something came over Marinette, transforming her.

She wears awesome purple high heels, dark purple leggings, a beautiful galaxy short skirt (starting at the waist to the 10 inch above her knees), a short but wide dark purple t-shirt with Miss Fortune (in the colour raven blue) on it, her mask was made of black lace, her lips were dark purple and last but not least her hair was in a braid over her left shoulder ending with a dark purple elastic.

"Finally a stylish outfit." Miss Fortune said.

"I didn't make it, you did. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT AL BY YOURSELF!" Hawkmoth said.

"Jeez, calm down. But indeed this is exactly what I had in mind for an outfit." Miss Fortune said.

"…..Goodbye."

The butterfly over Miss Fortune's face faded away.

"Time to start the chaos in Paris, with Ladybug not coming. Let's start with a message for Paris."

She thought of a projection of herself over the whole city, it happened.

Her power: thinking of something and then it happens in real life.

"Hello Paris!"

Everyone was shocked because of the akuma, but Ladybug will save them. Right?

"I have a message for you."

 **AN: Please review! I don't know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe?!" Adrien yelled.

"Yes Adri-kins?" Chloe asked in her sweetest voice, thinking he was going to reward her.

""You've crossed the line!" Adrien said.

"If you mean crossing the line of awesomeness, then yes. I already know I am great!" Chloe said.

"Ohhhh I show you something great." Nino said.

He slapped Chloe twice in the face, really hard. But not as hard as Marinette did.

"That's for my longest friend and my girlfriend's best friend. If you excuse me, I got to go and find Marinette and Alya." Nino said

"Me too." Nathanael said.

"I am in." Alix said.

In a matter of moments the whole class (except Chloe and Adrien) went to find Marinette, even Sabrina.

"Best and worst day EVER!" Chloe screamed.

"Why?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Well it's is the worst because MY FACE, it got slapped multiple times! And my HAIR is ruined.

And best because I broke Marinette! I ruined HER life! Best thing EVER!" Chloe said.

Adrien could NOT say a word. How could she be so cruel? He just left to find Marinette.

MLBMLBMLB

"As you can see I am the newest akuma, Miss Fortune. If I were you I would enjoy you're last moments of freedom. Chaos will come. And …oh yes.. Ladybug will NOT show up to defeat me. What a shame… See you later." Miss Fortune said to the city.

All hell broke loose, chaos spread already. All the people of Paris had so many questions. Why is Ladybug gone? Did she capture her?

Miss Fortune was still on the Eiffel tower, enjoying the chaos. A purple butterfly appeared on Miss Fortune's face.

"How did you know that Ladybug won't come?" Hawkmoth asked.

"I am close to her, she said that she was going on a vacation." Miss Fortune said.

"DO YOU KNOW HER IDENTITY?" Hawkmoth asked eagerly.

"I don't know her identity, just Ladybug." Miss Fortune said.

"Blasted… Why don't you do anything, creating chaos or something?" Hawkmoth said.

"Because Chat Noir knows I am here at the Eiffel tower and I would like to chat with him." Miss Fortune explained, very annoyed.

"Fine…. Goodbye." And the butterfly disappeared.

Miss Fortune just relaxed, she knew Chat would come. Luckily she knew Chat's weakness.

MLBMLBMLB

Adrien ran out, he was looking for a place to transform. He heard people from his class yelling Marinette's name. He ran in a dark alley.

"Plagg, claws out!" And transformed.

Chat ran over the rooftops looking for Marinette.

"Chat Noir? Chat Noir! Over here!" Chat looked down to the street.

His eyes locked with Alya.

"I know about Marinette, someone already told me. Just keep looking." Chat said to Alya.

"Okay." Alya ran away as fast as she could, Chat following.

Chat saw that Alya had been crying two, she must feel horrible. And she did.

She thought that she let her friend down, not helping, not standing up for her. She just did nothing.

Chat stopped running, Alya stopped running. It was too late.

"Hello Paris! I have a message for you."

Alya's face paled, she felt nothing but emptiness.

Chat thought that this day would never come, happy Marinette akumatized.

"As you can see I am the newest akuma, Miss Fortune. If I were you I would enjoy you're last moments of freedom. Chaos will come. And …oh yes.. Ladybug will NOT show up to defeat me. What a shame… See you later." Miss Fortune said.

Chat's nightmare had finally come true, Ladybug is gone.

He saw that she was at the Eiffel tower, he used his baton to get there as fast as possible.

Alya ran to the Eiffel tower as well.

MLBMLBMLB

"Well hello kitty cat." Miss Fortune said.

"Where is Ladybug?" Chat asked.

"Not even a hello? How harsh." Miss Fortune said.

"Where is Ladybug?" Chat asked again.

"Didn't she tell you? Wow, you're not even friends!" Miss Fortune said.

"Marinette this isn't you, just tell me where Ladybug is." Chat said.

"It's Miss Fortune, not Marinette. By the way, Ladybug is on a vacation. She is human, you know? Aww the fact that she didn't tell you, what a shame. " Miss Fortune said.

"You're lying!" Chat said.

"Harsh, you know I would never lie." Miss Fortune said.

"Let's pretend that what you're telling is true, that Ladybug is on a vacation. What do you want? And why do you think that you can win?" Chat asked.

"Harsh again, you're not really good at being nice. And I never said that I could win. But don't deny that I have the advantage, Ladybug can't purify if she is away and you're all alone. Even if you defeat me, you will lose. The akuma will spread, making more me's. That will be a hard day for you. Guess I win already." Miss Fortune said.

"I… I hate it when an akuma is right, but somewhere inside is still Marinette." Chat said.

"Indeed, but very deep down." Miss Fortune said.

A butterfly appeared over Miss Fortune's face.

"What are you doing? Take his miraculous NOW!" Hawkmoth said frustrated.

"Nah, where is the fun in that?" Miss Fortune asked.

"FUN?! You know, handle this yourself." And the butterfly disappeared.

"What are you going to do with me?" Chat asked.

"I am letting you go." Miss Fortune said.

"Why? Don't you want my miraculous?" Chat asked.

"I do, but not now. I am playing the long game." Miss Fortune said.

"Huh?" Chat was really confused by this.

"Bye, for now." And Miss Fortune thought of a yo-yo, which appeared and used it to fly away.

"Chloe, here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers!

You probably think I am dead, guess what…. I am not. You're probably very angry with my for writhing nothing in 4 months. It's not nice to only have people telling you to continue. This may come as a surprise, but I have a life! And it is not all in my computer. I have school, friends and a sister I care about and that's cost a lot of time… Oh wait you don't know my age. I am 13 years old and live in the Netherlands, English is not my normal langue.

I have no inspiration what so ever for my stories either. But I am not stopping with my stories if that's what you're worried about.

Wanna guess how many people read my stories? Over a 10,500. For a 13 year old, that's a big deal. So if you're reading this and you like my stories, I would like to thank you.

Before I say goodbye for now I want to highlight some of my reviews.

It is nice that there are people who like my stories:

izzy: (Miss Fortune)

OMG THIS WAS MIRACULOUS! YES CONTINUE PLZ PLZ PLZ! :)

gleamqueen: (Just watch)

OMG THIS IS AMAAAAAAAAAAZIIIIIIIIIING! PLEASE UPDATE FAST! and maybe next you should do stormy weather? or no...do kung food! kung food would be cool! but let me tell that near the end, please do origins because it might give suspicions to adrien that hawkmoth is his dad. but otherwise PLEASE HURRY IM DYING!

I would also like to thank people that give me tips:

Adrinette4life: (Field trip)

Pretty good so far, can't wait for next update.  
It sound be longer, but that's okay.  
Also, one tip: don't make it so rushed, or at least try to.  
Anyways, looking forward for next update

And now one person who was NOT so very nice:

Puppylove84: (Miss Fortune)

CONTINUE DAMIT!

I've seen you wrote so many stories, started from 2010! But I don't think you can just review something like that to me, so I have posted this 'chapter' to all my stories hoping you're reading this. I am NOT okay if you say/write things like that to me. I guess you don't know but it has an effect.

That's it for now I hope I'll write for you soon!

-Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe?" Sabrina asked, sitting on the floor next to Chloe's bed.

"What?!" Chloe sneered, she was on her king size bed playing with her tablet.

"Well, I was wondering.." Sabrina said.

"Oh come on, a little quicker please. I don't have all day, I am going to win Adrien's heart today. After what happened to Marinette he got a little angry, but he just was too overwhelmed by me, he needs to let it sink in." Chloe said.

"About Marinette… Should I add her to the list?" Sabrina asked.

"Wow, you're dumb. Off course you add her to the list. She's number 11? Or was it 14?" Chloe said.

"I think number 14.." Sabrina said

"Yeah yeah, just add her to my 'homemade' akuma list." Chloe sneered

Suddenly the electricity went out. Chloe screamed and reached for her phone to call daddy. Sabrina stayed silent and hid under Chloe's bed.

It was silent for 5 seconds, dead silent. Even Chloe stopped screaming.

Then there was one person heard. She made a tsk sound.

"Now now Chloe no need to call your _daddy_." Chloe recognised that voice, and she just became terrified off it. Miss Fortune appeared from the shadows, letting her (very fashionable) self seen.

"Oh I want to play a game! A guessing game. I begin, the first guess is for you _Chloe_." Miss Fortune said. "You may guess why you have no need to call your daddy."

"Where is my daddy!?" Chloe was terrified for her father.

"Why ask?" Miss Fortune laughed "It was your turn to guess."

Chloe stayed silent and tried to frighten Miss Fortune with her most deathliest glare. Marinette would have backed down, but Miss Fortune didn't. She found it pathetic that someone tried to threaten her.

"Well then if you don't guess, I will tell you.. Or you know, show you." Miss Fortune said.

Normally she would just think off something and it happened. Only this time she decided she should add some flair, so she also snapped her fingers this time.

"Noooo! Daddy!" Chloe's dad appeared, but in a cage (a rather small one).

"What is happening! Do you know who I am?!" The mayor said.

"My my, what a family reunion. You know, most villains go wrong to tell their enemies what their plan. But I want to risk it, just try to defeat me!" Miss Fortune coughed "As you know Chloe, you ruined my world. And I'm sure you enjoyed it. So now, I will ruin your world!"

"You can't do my little princess anything!" The mayor looked not convinced by his own 'threat'.

It stayed silent for a while, as Miss Fortune gave the mayor an 'are you serious' look. The mayor cracked, just by looking at Miss Fortune. What a coward.

"What do you want? Diamonds, money? I will do anything." The mayor begged.

"No, daddy. She'll take everything!" Chloe said.

"I don't want any of it. I just want Chloe's world to end." Miss Fortune said with so much darkness. "Starting now. Let's see my check board." A board appeared in Miss Fortune's hands.

"Frightened Chloe, check. Dad caged, check. Money gone, just did." Miss Fortune snapped her fingers, getting all the money from the Bourgeois family from the bank.

"Sabrina caged…. I know you're under the bed Sabrina, but I have another place in mind for you." Miss Fortune snapped her fingers and Sabrina appeared next to the mayor in a smaller cage. "Check. Chloe's stuff gone… mmmhhm." She snapped her fingers again and the apartment was empty. At this time Chloe sat on the floor crying, as for her world was slowly fading. Miss Fortune snapped her fingers again and they were outside the hotel.

Another snap. Hotel gone, it just vanished.

Chloe was full on crying now. Then she had some hope as someone shouted: "Hey!"

Chat came running to them, after getting over his shock from earlier. Everything in his mind was going slow, but not anymore. He was 100 percent focused. _But where is Ladybug?_

"Finally catching up kitty-cat?" Miss Fortune asked, standing now in battle stand.

"I don't want to fight you, Mari." Chat said.

"Me neither." Miss Fortune said.

" _What are you doing? Fight him!" Hawkmoth yelled._

"I am going to pay a little visit..." Miss Fortune said.

"You are?" Chat asked "To whom?"

"…Adrien" And she dashed off.


End file.
